Numerous commercial and industrial applications require formation of high quality, high resolution, molded or cast objects. In many of these applications, such as in producing product prototypes, it is desirable to rapidly form precise molded objects. For example, automotive manufacturers normally make mock-ups of the interiors of prototype vehicles before committing to mass-producing them. These prototype interiors will often be very complete, even including surfaces having simulated leather texture. Automotive manufacturers would benefit from a molding method that allows rapid formulation of molds for making the simulated leather surfaces.
Similarly, certain applications require customized low-volume production of molded or cast articles. For example, a business may wish to place nametags that have a three dimensional logo or design on each employee's door. Such nametags could easily be produced by a method that allowed cast nametags to be inexpensively made without the time and expense of making complex machined molds.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and materials for forming high quality, inexpensive, and optionally low-volume molds and molded objects.